Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of differential gear sets and, more particularly, to a gear lash control member for a differential gear set.
Engineers are exploring various methods to save weight and space in the design and construction of motor vehicles. In addition to weight and space concerns, engineers are investigating various propulsion systems to replace and/or augment fossil fuels. One current area of investigation is the use of electric powered vehicles. In an electric powered vehicle, space and weight is of great concern. Lowering component weight will lead to an enhanced operational envelope for electric motors. That is, the less weight the electric motor must move, the more energy can be devoted to moving the vehicle and prolonging operational time.
Drive train components such as motors, transmissions, differentials, and the like, require a great deal of power to operate. Existing drive train components require significant energy resources to operate. Drive components typically include large housings that support multiple gears, bearings and shafts. The large housings allow for proper assembly, adjustment of the gears to ensure desired clearances, and maintenance. Component weight, interaction between gears, rotation between bearings and other frictional loading represent a significant energy draw on a power system.